1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable flashlight apparatus, and more particularly to a flashlight apparatus that combines the function and play value of a small, multipositionable flashlight with the function and play value of custom designed decorative parts that attach to the flashlight and transform it to other configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flashlights in the market today and those previously proposed have limited functions. Most of those flashlights are simply handheld light sources. They include a housing, batteries disposed in the housing and a bulb. Some provide the additional feature of a clip mechanism which allows attachment of the flashlight to a variety of supporting structures. Others include a power pack with one or more batteries, a light head and a flexible neck connecting the power pack to the head. One specific example of such a flashlight is the Black & Decker SNAKELIGHT® flashlight.
Unlike the conventional flashlights, the flashlight apparatus of the present invention provides a variety of functions. This unique and beneficial construction substantially increases the function and play value of a flashlight. It includes a multi-positional flashlight which received one or more decorative parts, allowing someone to change the configuration of the flashlight and create various objects. It serves as a flashlight as well as a transformable, interactive toy that allows the exercise of imagination and creativity.